Noite para Amar
by MagaliLettrell
Summary: Quando moram juntos, tudo pode acontecer.


Chegou do trabalho, sentia-se desanimada. Andou com certa pressa até a suíte, deixando a bolsa e o casaco na primeira cadeira que viu, e foi até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira e água quente e fria, deixando a banheira encher, enquanto tirava a sua roupa formal. Olhou-se no espelho, sentindo-se bonita. Prendeu o cabelo um coque mal feito, fechou as torneiras e entrou na banheira, acomodando-se. Fechou os olhos, esqueceu de tudo.

Abriu a porta, notando as luzes acesas. Com certeza a esposa já estava em casa. Deixou a pasta de trabalho na mesa da sala, encaminhando-se para o quarto. Não ouviu barulho algum, mas ao ver a bolsa deixada aberta, imaginou que ela estaria no banho.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar no banheiro, fazendo o menos barulho possível. Sorriu ao vê-la. Aproximou-se.

Abriu os olhos assustada ao sentir uma massagem em suas costas. Sorriu ao ver quem era, voltando a relaxar.

- Boa noite, amor.

Ouviu-o dizer antes de lhe beijar os lábios, e voltar para a massagem. Ela se ajeitou, deixando as costas mais a mostra, permitindo que as mãos do marido passeassem por ela com mais facilidade. Estremeceu ao sentir os dedos passarem perto dos seios.

Segurou as mãos dele com força, enquanto sentia os beijos que ele depositava em seu pescoço e ombro. Como aquilo lhe dava prazer...

- Me aguarde no quarto. – pediu.

Sem reclamar, porém insatisfeito, o marido saiu do banheiro.

Saiu da banheira, enrolando-se na toalha que ele usava. Parou mais uma vez de fronte para o espelho, arrumando o cabelo – mas ainda deixando-o num coque simples. Suspirou, aquela não era sua primeira vez, mas por algum motivo sentia-se nervosa. Os batimentos estavam mais acelerados do que normalmente ficavam, e os toques dele faziam com que ela sentisse mais arrepios do que o normal. Sem entender o porque disso tudo, abriu a porta, parando de frente para o marido, que agora estava sentado na cama, apenas com a calça.

Suspirou mais uma vez, ainda nervosa, sabendo que estava vermelha, tirando a toalha, deixando-a cair no chão. Andou até a cama, e engatinhou até ele. Beijou-o, enquanto suas mãos se preocupavam em retirar o cinto, e abrir a calça. Com a ajuda dele, tirou-lhe toda a roupa, deixando-o nu.

Ele a abraçou, beijando novamente seu pescoço, descendo para os ombros. Deitou-a, pretendendo ficar por cima dela, e dar o prazer que sabia que ela sentia. Porém não foi possível, já que ela foi mais rápida, descendo os lábios até o membro, surpreendendo-o.

Sentiu que ia chegar ao seu máximo, certo tempo depois. Portando a puxou, carinhosamente, para si e a beijou, virando, ficando por cima.

- Agora está na minha vez. – disse, maliciosamente.

Pegou duas algemas e prendeu os braços dela na madeira da cama, ela o olhou surpresa. Ele a beijou com desejo, enquanto suas mãos se encaminhavam para partes de seu corpo que sabia que proporcionava à ela maior prazer. Desceu os lábios para os seios, vendo-a fechar o os olhos. Acariciou-os com os lábios, depositando alguns beijos e dando pequenas mordidas de vez em quando. Ouviu um gemido baixo, fazendo com que ele abaixasse mais ainda.

Acariciou suas coxas antes de as abrir. Viu quando ela prendeu a respiração, e aproveitou o momento para a acariciar.

Ela tentava mexer os braços, soltar-se, mas não conseguia e, por algum motivo, aquilo lhe dava um prazer maior ainda. Tentava segurar gemidos que insistiam em lhe escapar. Sem opções, segurou forte na madeira, de olhos fechados, entregando-se à ele.

Ele a penetrou, enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço. Ela segurou-se mais forte. De acordo com as reações que ela apresentava, ele apressava o vai-e-vem. Sempre que podia a acariciava e beijava, ouvindo os gemidos cada vez mais fortes. Ela sentia uma vontade cada vez maior de o tocar.

Quando notou que ela estava chegando ao clímax, ele parou, soltando as mãos dela e fazendo um movimento lento, apressando-o cada vez mais e chegando a ponto de nem mesmo ele agüentar. Ela levou as mãos até as costas dele, apertando-as. Envolveu-o em suas pernas, tornando o movimento mais difícil e, ao mesmo tempo,mais prazeroso. Sentiu-a tremer, deixando escapar um gemido maior. Vendo-se, em seguida, o próprio atingir o orgasmo.

Ele caiu ao lado da mulher, abraçando-a, e acariciando sua nuca. Ela, ainda de olhos fechados apenas deixava-se sentir. Chegou-a para si, e ela se apoiou em seu peito. Ficaram apenas trocando carinhos, até ambos dormissem.

Nenhum "te amo" precisava ser dito, tudo estava implícito nas ações e reações de cada um naquela noite.


End file.
